halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kig-Yar
Which are stronger? Does anyone else think the Jackals from Halo: Combat Evolved looked stronger than the ones in Halo 2? Which Jackals do you prefer? User:Joshua 029 I havent really played it in a while but the color differences are probably because of different races. Like on Earth, American, African, Chinese.--prophit of war 23:56, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Jackal info I was just wondering where the info came from about the jackals being spacefaring, and being more mercenaries and privateers than real, believing members of the Covenant. I was hoping someone could maybe please shed some light on this for me? -- 131.50.151.8 :I dunno about spacefaring, but being mercenaries came from the action figure box, I think. 'guesty-persony- '''I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 05:32, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :Sybex is the sorce.Qual 'Fulsamsee 00:50, 7 March 2007 (UTC) halo ce? there are no jackals in halo ce. halo ce is a stand-alone ''multiplayer add on for halo pc. -RimЖ''Fire'' 14:23, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Halo CE = Halo: Combat Evolved, although sometimes it can also mean Custom Edition.-- Joshua 029 15:42, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Spiker I don't know if anyone else has seen this yet, but in an HBO forum Frankie's said that Jackals have been known to use the Spikers as illegal sidearms. just so people know why i've put it in the article. -- SpecOps306 03:19, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :You should cite that as a source, just in case. -ED 22:14, 13 March 2007 (UTC) plasma rifle Does anyone notice the first picture of the jackal (3-13-07, pictures subject to change) depicts it holding a plasma rifle when in the whole history of halo they, and the grunts, never wield the plasma rifle. Fork 22:02, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :I see that too, that's probably just concept art. Kind of like how the Drone action figure came with a Plasma Rifle even though they never have those. -ED 22:13, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :*they do weild plasma riflescheck out delta halo.Qual 'Fulsamsee 00:00, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::*I dont think so, I've never seen a jackal and blue plasma. What difficulty is this. Fork 22:21, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :::*Easy on Halo 2.Qual 'Fulsamsee 20:53, 15 March 2007 (UTC) There is one jackal in the game with a plasma rifle like 'Fulsamsee said it is in the level delta halo, Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 20:32, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Maybe the lance commander carries a plasma pistol or something. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:54, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Size is Wrong I doubt there 6 feet in the game.Halo3 01:37, 22 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 It says in the halo 1 handbook that they are 5'8 feet and they seem shorter because master chief is 7 feet tall, Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 20:33, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :I would trust the manual. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:54, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::Both wrong, in terms of game measurements. The Halo 2 Jackals are roughly 6'6" tall. Nearly 7 feet if you count their head-crests actually. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 00:43, 23 April 2007 (UTC) In game their size is such, probably due to limitations in the engine. Maybe Bungie had wanted to make a greater, visible difference in Grunt and Jackal height. Humans have variable height, I would assume that other species would too so the range of height on the info page seems reasonable to me. However the size difference is more than likely something to do with the engine, akin to the Hunters in Combat Evolved, they were only 9 feet tall at max despite the manual stating they were 12 feet tall. As we all know this changed for the better in Halo 2 making them much more impressive enemies. Perhaps a rectification will occur in Halo 3. :In Halo, Jackals were about 6'2". In Halo 2, they were closer to 7 feet. In Halo, Grunts were just over 5 feet. In Halo 2, though, they were the same...so you're probably right. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 15:54, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Page Number needed There is also an unknown red armoured jackel mentionin Halo Ghost of Onyx! -- Halo3 01:39, 22 March 2007 Forgot to mention I put the edit on the article.Look on page 215 of Halo Ghost of Onyx. Could he have meant a Jackal Major? Their armour is orange and is along the same lines as red.-- Joshua 029 20:17, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Agreed. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:55, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Jackals in Second Levels In Halo CE, the first enemies in the second level are the Grunts and Elites that come out of the drop ship along with two banshees. Also in Halo 2, the first enemy is a Grunt in a hallway after Master Chief gets away from the downed pelican. -Broinarm117 03:24, 10 May 2007 (UTC) Jackal Design Change Sorry if there is a notation on the page but I couldn't see one. Do you not think the change from a beak to rows of teeth should be mentioned? Have Bungie ever said why the design change occured? It does seem that they are returning to the original design for Halo 3 based on the Jackal silouhette. The H1 Jackals have teeth, as well. There's a screen on this wiki page that shows that. Blue Ninja 08:16, 8 August 2007 (UTC) The Jackals in Halo: Combat Evolved did have teeth but they were not the same as the Jackals teeth in Halo 2, they looked more close together and sort of plated, Halo 2 Jackals had sharp seperate teeth.-- Joshua 029 11:25, 8 August 2007 (UTC) By the looks of it, the shields have changed too, Major Jackals shields are now red and minor jackals now have the original blue shields, and...in that opening picture their eyes seemed to have changed... they look pale. =S-- Joshua 029 13:44, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Modded? "On a modded level of "Outskirts" where you play as a Jackal, you can pick up human Sniper Rifles because the sniping weapons have the same tags. And the animation is near perfect too." Is this an official Bungie mod? Because mods are pretty far into the realm of non-canon, and I'm not sure why one is being mentioned here. Captain J 01:29, 5 September 2007 (UTC) It's not that it's canon, its just talking about the character model's capabilities are as far as weapons go. Pages need help Yo the Jackal rank pages (Jackal Minor Jackal Major Jackal Sniper) need serious help! They are outdated and contain disputed facts! HELP THEM. *I've been reading 'Contact Harvest', and I suggest we add Shipmaster/Shipmistress and Zealot to the list.